1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for and method of extracting useful information from input data and clustering the extracted information, and more particularly, to a system for and method of extracting and clustering information, in which clustering can be performed according to a criterion desired by a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Clustering is a general method for extracting desired information from a large amount of data. Clustering involves forming a cluster of information from input data in an unsupervised manner, i.e., naturally forming a group of information having similar characteristics. In general, criteria for naturally forming a cluster are predefined in a clustering system. Thus, since the clustering depends on criteria that are predefined in the clustering system, it cannot be performed according to a criterion desired by a user.